The Translational Genomics Research Institute (TGen), a current NINDS NIMH Microarray Consortium center, offers this renewal application. The highest quality assistance with experimental design, data generation, data interpretation, and data dissemination will be provided. TGen already fulfills these functions for NINDS and NIMH extramural investigators/consortia, and has well-established protocols, web site and data repository, and bioinformatic methods which permit a high degree of throughput at low cost. The TGen center team are uniquely qualified because we have amassed significant expertise through 1) having performed this identical function as a consortium site for the past two years, 2) becoming a "Center of Excellence" for Affymetrix technology, 3) development of the consortium web portal (arrayconsortium.tgen.org) for tutorials, transparent work-flow management and progress monitoring, role dependent information access, and data dissemination, 4) ensuring MIAME compliant data and building the first MAGE-ML translation engine for HIPAA-compliant data sharing, 5) being well-versed in expression technology (Dr. Jeffrey Trent was involved in developing array technologies and the PI working with Affymetrix technology for the past seven years), 6) having performed over 2635 Affymetrix array experiments for the consortium in its first two years and receiving excellent reviews, 7) operation of the TGen center with a business infrastructure, and 8) having Dr. Stephan Chair the consortium for its entire 3 year existence. We propose to continue operating our NINDS NIMH Microarray Center. The proposed structure/function is anchored in experience, except for the R&D portions of the proposal. The goals include: 1) tutorials and project submission via the web, 2) review by an internal review committee with neuroscience experience, 3) standardized pricing for services across the consortium, 4) data generation on Affymetrix stock chips and analysis, 5) data warehousing with 6 month timed release to the public, and 6) technology development.